Safe and Sound
by KuroeAndJinx-Collab
Summary: Chibis Romano, America, and Italy are afraid to be left alone, and each have their own ways of realizing it. Spain, England, and HRE attempt to stop this fear. "Even when the music's gone...gone..." Brotherly!Spamano, Brotherly!USUK, and ChibitaliaXHRE -Kuroe-Chan


**_I remember tears streaming down your face_**

 ** _When I said, "I'll never let you go."_**

 ** _When all those shadows almost killed your light_**

I placed the red-covered book back on the shelf, slightly reminiscing on the memories it brought back up, when I heard a loud cry—close to a strangled-by-fear scream, but not quite—come from the next room over—Romano's room. I dashed into the hallway and crept up to his door. It creaked lightly as I peered in. Romano's bed was as messy as usual except he laid curled in a ball in the center, crying. I ran over, leaving the door ajar unintentionally. I didn't live with anyone else anyway. (Though France often came over to ask for Romano every once in a while, aside from when we hung out.)

I crawled onto the bed and picked Romano up, setting him in my lap. These were the few times he ever let me hug him and I enjoyed them quite much, other than the fact that Romano was upset.

His smaller fingers latched onto my shirt and he cried into my shoulder. I held him tight and waited for him to calm down.

About fifteen minutes later, I had a red-faced Romano and a soaked shirt. I held him closer and did the usual—I chanted comforting things like any normal "parent". I told him things like, "Everything will be okay," and, "I'm here." Then, his crying turned into sniffles and muffled whines. I pulled away slightly and gazed at him as he rubbed his eyes. It still being somewhat early in the morning, Romano was still in his nightwear.

"What's wrong?" I asked and smiled. He simply frowned. "Come on… I know you're stubborn, but if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you."

He crossed his arms. "I don't need your help, _culo_."

I fake-frowned and giggled. "What did I say about language?"

Silence took over the bedroom.

"No, but really, Roma-"

"Don't call me Roma."

"-okay, okay… Romano… Please tell me. I don't want you to cry like this." He puffed out his cheeks and looked at the floor.

"I had a nightmare," he mumbled just loudly enough for me to hear, although I don't think he wanted me to. I smiled sadly and rubbed his back.

"Tell me."

He explained that his nightmare was of him losing me. He dreamed that I had died and left him alone. He started crying again halfway through, though, and I held him, whispering only one thing in his ear:

 _"_ _I'll never let you go."_

* * *

 ** _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_**

 ** _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

I watched as the world around me fell and I flew up into the sky. I leaned back, away from the window, and pulled out a book. (Earlier that day, I'd simply pulled a few books of the shelves, not caring for what they were.) I sighed as I turned the pages, blocking out the shuffling of flight attendants' feet and chatter from my fellow attendees.

Hours later, I arrived. I walked my way to the field I normally found America playing around in and sighed. It felt relaxing to know that I'd be here and not have to worry about anything back home. I felt this every time I visited America.

I walked around for a few minutes, conversing with the fairies every once in a while when I heard a high-pitched gasp and tiny footsteps. I didn't even realize as my smile widened. As America ran toward me, I turned his way and scooped him up into my arms, swinging him in a full circle before hugging him. I should honestly visit more often. I don't realize how much I miss him until I see him.

We both giggled until our stomachs hurt and I sat him back on the grass, laying down. He followed, laying down next to me, except he started opposite me, so his head mirrored mine.

He played with the end of a daisy he'd pulled and smiled brightly.

"England…" He mumbled, losing the smile on his face in replacement with a curious look.

"Yes, love?" I said, tilting my head his direction. He didn't smile again and I began to grow worried, grin faltering slightly, though the small child seemed not to notice.

" _Don't leave me here alone_ ," He muttered, face growing red. I burrowed my brows.

"You know I…" _Have to_ , England thought. "have work. I can't stay here forever." America looked away, disappointed. England sat up and picked a few of the daisies. He tied their stems together in a circle and then grabbed a few more, making them into a heart. Then, he connected the circle and the heart and put it over America's head.

"There," England said, "Make one of these when you start forgetting that I will always be with you." I kissed America's forehead and pulled away to see a smiling face yet again.

* * *

 ** _Just close your eyes_**

 ** _The sun is going down_**

 ** _You'll be alright_**

 ** _No one can hurt you now_**

 ** _Come morning light_**

 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound_**

 ** _Don't you dare look out your window darling_**

 ** _Everything's on fire_**

 ** _The war outside out door keeps raging on_**

 ** _Hold onto this lullaby_**

 ** _Even when the music's gone_**

 ** _Gone_**

I looked down the hill to see bodies. An unlimited number of bodies before the dawning sky. The green grass was all stained red and there was a large flag stuck in the middle of the once-flower-filled meadow. A hand covered my eyes before I could take in anymore. I turned around and the hand fell.

I gasped. There stood H.R.E. The Holy Roman Empire. The one I fell in love with. I hugged him tightly before he could disappear from me again and his arms held me just as tight.

"H-Holy… Rome…" I muttered before the tears fell. I didn't dare turn around. He alternated between brushing through my hair and patting my back. My tears continued to fall even so. Some from fear; some from sadness; some from happiness.

He started to hum. I picked up on the tune quickly and quietly sung with him.

Then his lips formed words.

" _Just close your eyes~._ " I obeyed.

" _The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now~._ "

 _"_ _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound~._ " I let the hazy voice I was hearing carry me away.

" _Don't you dare look out your window, darling—everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on~. Hold on to this lullaby~. Even when the music's gone~… Gone…"_

I gapsed and sat up. I looked around at my surroundings. My room. Austria's house. No dawning sun. No ever-spilling blood.

 _No Holy Rome._

The tears pricked my eyes again as I mumbled the song.

" _Even when the music's gone~… Gone~..._ "


End file.
